


Коллекция драбблов

by triskelos



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus, Paul Dierden/Sarah Manning





	Коллекция драбблов

****1.** **

****Персонажи:** **Сара, Косима **  
 **Рейтинг:**** G **  
 **Тип:**** джен **  
 **Слов:**** 288

Косиме они снятся все по очереди. Это вполне понятно – нечего рождаться с таким же лицом, как и у толпы других, совсем незнакомых ей людей.

Часто снится Рейчел, хотя она никогда ее не видела. Она в хирургических перчатках, достает из тела еще одной из них какую-то капсулу. Без всякой анестезии – просто разрезает кожу на затылке той скальпелем и копается в ране пальцами, пока не находит то, что нужно. Капсула блестит в ее окровавленных пальцах, девушка на столе не шевелится (может, это и правда уже только тело?), и Рейчел со всей силы вгоняет скальпель между третьим и четвертым позвонком. Косима в такие моменты обычно успевает подумать: «Может, это не Рейчел, а я? Или это я на столе?».

Потом она всегда просыпается, судорожно ищет на тумбочке очки и идет в ванную – прощупывать свою шею перед зеркалом, искать ту самую несуществующую капсулу.

Еще чаще ей снится Хелена, вырезающая на спине Бет (может, Сары, может, Рейчел, может, самой Косимы?) огромные уродливые крылья. Иногда Косима видит в ее ненормальной ухмылке себя, иногда - давно уже убитую Катю. Но чаще с ужасом осознает, что это все они вместе, что они на самом деле один человек. Один ненормальный, неизлечимо больной человек с ножом в виде рыбы и пережженными белыми волосами.

Но почему-то самый страшный (и самый простой) кошмар всегда про Сару. Потому что в нем у Сары в руках пистолет, а взгляд у нее совершенно ледяной, безжалостный. И тут нет ни одного «может». Потому что в таких снах Косима знает, что Сара – это Сара, а она – это она. Знает, что она сама их предала и что заслужила все, что с ней сейчас будет.

Проснувшись, она не ищет очки и не идет в ванную. Просто зажмуривается и пытается забыть и взгляд Сары, и страшное, холодное, бездонное дуло.

**2.**

**Персонажи:** Пол  
 **Рейтинг** : G  
 **Тип:** джен  
 **Слов:** 157

Пол редко ошибался. Очень редко. Практически никогда.

Но если уж ошибался…

Он уже несколько лет расплачивался за Афганистан, и, видимо, это будет продолжаться еще много лет.

Второй его ошибкой была Сара. Нет, не Сара, а то, что он не сразу заметил, или не сразу захотел заметить подмену. Ведь видел же, что что-то не так. Знал, что такого просто не бывает.  
Он действительно любил Бэт, но по-своему – переживал за нее, даже боялся. Знал, что ничем хорошим вся эта история со стрельбой не закончится. Но… Целовать Бэт было почти скучно. И он знал, что ей тоже скучно, что они делают это только потому, что так положено, раз уж вы пара и живете вместе.

Потому когда ее место заняла Сара, он сразу почувствовал, что что-то не так. Просто не хотел, чтобы это – искры, жар, притяжение – заканчивалось.

Сейчас, целуя ее, он как никогда боялся ошибиться. Боялся однажды обнаружить под знакомыми темными волосами светлые кудри, услышать акцент, нащупать вырезанные на плечах крылья…

**3.**

**Название:** Зима  
 **Персонажи:** Косима  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Тип:** джен  
 **Слов:** 278

Ночью ей снова снится, что ее душат. Она задыхается, задыхается, задыхается…

На подушке опять следы крови. Хорошо, что подушки у Феликса не белые, иначе один из самых ненавистных Косиме цветовых контрастов опять резал бы глаза. Она стирает наволочку в раковине, трет куском мыла до тех пор, пока не краснеют ладони.

Нужно не забыть отнести свое пальто в благотворительный магазин. Пальто, а еще юбку и пару футболок, и косметичку, и пару серег. Красный, дурацкий красный цвет, слишком яркий, слишком страшный для этой бесконечной зимы.

Она заваривает чашку чая – горячего, крепкого, с медом и лимоном. Сжимает кружку обеими руками, словно у нее просто простуда, обычная простуда. Побольше чая, витамин С – и все в порядке, ты опять как новенькая.

Дэльфин, просидев с ней над уравнениями двое суток, все же сдается и снимает номер в отеле. Говорит, что поспит несколько часов, примет душ и вернется, чтобы работать дальше. Косима не признается, но это греет ее намного больше, чем целый чайник чая. Она привыкла засиживаться на всю ночь одна, роясь в бумагах и формулах, сняв очки, тереть уставшие глаза, встречать рассвет еще одной чашкой кофе и черствым хлебом. Работать с кем-то, даже после всех предательств и обманов, неожиданно приятно.

Феликс приходит и уходит, оживляет собой ее мир. Кутается в очередной шарф, дает ей новые едкие советы. И боится. Косима физически чувствует его страх – за Сару, за Киру, за себя. Хочется подбодрить его, но ей сейчас не до того – все силы уходят на то, чтобы прятать салфетки с пятнами крови и кашлять только тогда, когда рядом никого нет.

Цвета раздражают. Слишком фиолетовая вывеска кафе на другой стороне улицы, слишком оранжевый тыквенный суп, слишком яркая наклейка на ноутбуке. И слишком много красного для серой зимы.

**4.**

**Пейринг:** Косима/Дэльфин  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Тип:** фем  
 **Слов:** 173

Обычно Косиме просто понять, кого она целует – любительницу экспериментов или ту, кто действительно любит девушек.

Но с Дэльфин почему-то ничего непонятно. С самого начала, со всех этих встреч в лаборатории, в библиотеке, с разговоров на морозе, когда Косима трет озябшие руки и прячет их в карманы пальто, а Дэльфин курит, лукаво посматривая на нее... Все, казалось бы, понятно - она улыбается Косиме так, что дыхание перехватывает, дотрагивается до ее руки даже тогда, когда в этом нет необходимости, садится так близко, что понять это неправильно, казалось бы, просто нельзя...

Но потом, когда все просто идеально – вечер, красивые платья, вино за ужином, пустая квартира, и сама Дэльфин, которая почему-то смотрит на нее испуганными глазами… Что-то идет не так. Не сам поцелуй, а то, что за ним - неловкие улыбки, извинения, «все в порядке, правда…».

Когда она уходит, Косима еще долго смотрит невидящим взглядом в окно, на засыпанную снегом улицу. Неужели она ошиблась? Неужели Дэльфин – не ее наблюдатель, неужели все ее догадки неправильные?

И самое главное – неужели она впервые в жизни ошиблась и поцеловала не ту?


End file.
